


All Tied Up

by PinkPaperStars



Series: Bart and Neo Kink Adventures [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Kink, Light BDSM, Listen sometimes I just want to write things and this is one of those things, Nipple Play, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: Sometimes you have to listen to your smart boyfriend lecture you before sex.
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck/Neopolitan (RWBY)
Series: Bart and Neo Kink Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I Head Canon Neo in her mid twenties. Your not going to get an explanation of how Neo and Bart met and started dating. This is just Smut. And these two seem like they would be kinky separately so together is better.
> 
> Was very hard not to title this Geek in the streets, freak in the sheets.

“There we are, all done. Are you alright? Not too tight?” 

Neo shook her head, curly hair brushing against her shoulders and bare chest. The bindings the other had tied her in were tight enough to restrict her and support her but not enough to hurt her. She was as comfortable as she could be, in the position he had tied her into. 

“Ah, good, good,” Brown eyes stared into her mismatched eyes, fingers running along her cheek. “Can you show me your signals, how do I know to stop?” 

Neo clapped her hands together three times, her arms tied behind her back, at the wrists and under the elbows. Being flexible came in handy for what Bart wanted to do with her. 

“Excellent, my dear. And how do I know you want to be untied?” 

The woman tapped her foot against the hardwood floor in the other’s loft. The sound was amplified by the fact she was wearing her pointe shoes. It was for both ease of signalling and because her one leg was the other part of her not tied up and suspended from the exposed beams in Bart’s loft. 

“Excellent! Wonderful!” Bart kissed her softly on the lips. “Now then let’s continue,” 

The lanky huntsman stood up, to admire his handy work. Neo’s arms tied behind her back, her breasts bound with the black rope, and tied intricately around her torso. The knotted ropes continued down her hips, before wrapping around the tops of her thighs, and under her butt. Neo was suspended by the back of her chest binding, her upper body arched towards the other’s floor. Her tied up leg was bent, her thigh tied to her calf and her leg was suspended by the ankle to the exposed beam, like her upper body. 

“This is the arch pose, normally you’d have both legs up, but I quite like this variant,,” Bart chuckled a bit, his hand running down her arm as he walked around her. His hand trailed down her side and up her tight as he walked behind her. “You are quite a sight to behold,”

His hands rested on his backside, giving it a soft squeeze. “You’re all open and exposed like this, quite a beautiful sight,” 

Neo’s body felt warm under his gaze and touch. She knew that she’d have to be patient, and he knew how to take his time and enjoy himself when he wanted to. The wait made her squirm and curl her toes, wanting to be touched. 

“And eager too,” His thumb ran along the lips of her vagina. Neo already was excited and wet. There was something about the whole process of getting tied up by Bart that had been arousing as well. And there was something about being naked while the other was still fully dressed that turned her on. 

Neo wasn’t normally a fan of handing over power to someone else. Despite that, She was comfortable with letting Bart take control in situations like this, where he had more experience in something she was interested in. Bart was the right amount of firm handed, teasing, and gentle care to give herself over to. 

“Lovely,” His hand dropped away from her body, and he walked around her again. A breathy sound escaped her as he walked back in front of Neo. 

“Did you know that Shibari started as an art in Vacuo?” Bart asked, standing in front of Neo, starting to roll up his sleeves. Each roll of the sleeves was meticulous, exposing swirling black and grey tattoos on his forearms, markings that she knew ran up his biceps, shoulders, down his back, and across his chest. Though he didn’t seem to be interested in treating her to the same fully exposed sight of his body as he had of hers. 

“The flexible and beautiful were hired by artists of Shibari to be tied up and displayed, like living statues for the rich and noble who could afford to purchase a living statue to appreciate or for party displays,” The tall historian finished rolling up his sleeves, he reached out and tilted her chin up before giving her a soft grin. 

“It started with the models being clothed, but over time, and as a show of wealth, the living artwork started to get progressively less clothed. Because it cost more to pay someone to be bound nude,” He squatted down, to kiss her softly, and ran his hands over her shoulders and across her collar bone. 

“It evolved to a sexual practice, and became a fairly common place practice as personal enjoyment and purchased for more elaborate and flexible enjoyment,” His hands dropped lower, taking a hold of her breasts. His large hands covered her small breasts, squeezing and massaging them. 

“It became more of a taboo practice as the Kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale started to converse and trade. Vale, though now a fairly liberal Kingdom, was a bit stuffy about open displays of sexuality,” Neo focused on the other’s hands, cupping and squeezing at her small breasts. He pulls and pinches at her nipples, firmly. Hard enough to cause them to stiffen and make Neo squirm under Bart’s touch. He had a small smirk on his face, brown eyes drinking in each of Neo’s reactions. 

“It became more of a kink practice after that, not something so openly talked about or publicly consumed,” Bart leaned in, and kissed her gently, before biting and pulling on her bottom lip. His deft hands continued to massage at her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. His tongue slid inside of her mouth, exploring a familiar territory and tasting her mouth. He hummed in his enjoyment of mouth and chest. He grabbed a bit tighter on her breasts, breaking the kiss and leaving her a bit breathless. 

“In the last hundred years, Shibari has started to spread across Remnant, through both kink practice and as eroctic art,” His mouth moved, kissing across her cheek and down her neck. He nipped at her skin softly, pinching and pulling her nipples taunt. His hair tickled against her skin and neck as he kissed down her shoulder. 

“I, um, I’ll admit I’m starting to get a bit distracted in my thoughts dear. You are quite the sight,” His tongue ran along her skin, nipping and sucking softly at her.

“Perhaps we can discuss the origins of Shibari in more detail when we have more time,” He chuckled a bit, moving back to give her another kiss on her lips. “Are you doing well my dear? Shall I continue?” 

Neo nodded, her body warm at the thought of being touched more, and to continue being the centre of Bart’s attention. When he got focused on what he was doing, he could be quite intense. It was an enjoyable trait of his as a lover. 

“Excellent, excellent,” He kissed her softly. “You are quite a work of art my dear. I knew this would suit you,” He kissed down her neck, sliding a bit further underneath her. His hair brushed against her skin, it tickled against her bare flesh. Neo bent her head down and kissed softly against his hair. Thick green hair that she wanted to run her fingers through, and tangle her hands in. She wanted to press his face into her body, and drive him crazy, like Bart was driving her crazy. 

His hands cupped her breasts, as he kissed down to them. 

“Perky and gorgeous,” His tongue slid along the skin of her breast. He blew softly on the saliva trail, Making her shudder. It was a wonderful sensation, a chill against her hot body. God the feelings Bart gave her. 

He chuckled softly against her skin, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked at the sensitive nipple, flicked his tongue over it. She struggled a bit against the rope, wanting to push into the other’s assault on her breasts. Brat grabbed and squeezed her one breasts, while he bit and played with the other with his mouth. He bit at her nipple, pulled it, and swirled his tongue around it. 

Bart was rough with her. Not in a painful way. She enjoyed it, when he played roughly with her. The biting, pulling, and teasing just made her want more. To be touched more, to be played with more, to bend under his hands and let him lead her through pleasure. 

“Beautiful,” 

He gave each of her nipples a playful tease with his tongue before sliding out from underneath her. Neo let out a breathy sigh, as Bart stood back up. 

“Now, now, my dear, you’re going to need to work on your patience,” He chuckled a bit, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. Bart chuckled a bit at her pout, but started to walk around her suspended body. 

The huntsman took his time. Letting his fingers run softly over her skin. He checked a few of the knots, making sure they were tight enough but not too tight. The light touch of his hands left goosebumps on her skin as they trailed along her skin. He touched her arms, her side and hip, he trailed his fingers up her leg that was tied in the air. He kissed her calf lightly, before a hand gave once of Neo’s ass cheeks a soft smack. 

“This view is quite wonderful as well,” 

Bart was quiet, standing with his hand rested on her hip. With her restraints, the ropes and being suspended, without being able to put her foot flat on the floor, she couldn’t get the leverage to support herself, and look back at him. 

But she could imagine, Bart’s eyes admiring his handy work with the ropes. The arch of her back, and her naked, exposed body. The way the black ropes contrasted against her pale peach skin. 

Neo jumped a bit as Bart’s fingers ran along her labia, and squirmed a bit, as he teased along her opening. 

Neo hadn’t realized how wet she was until she felt his fingers spread her lips open. Air felt cool against her warm and wet inside. 

“Well aren’t you excited? Have I been teasing you too much?” Neo shook her head. It wasn’t too much. She could handle it. Because Bart would treat her so well for her patience. The fingers slid inside of her. Slowly, pushing into her and spreading inside of her. It felt good, and she could feel how wet she was, as he slowly worked his fingers in and old of her. 

“You're so wet for me aren’t you?” Bart chuckled, his fingers sliding out of her, to rub against her clit. She took a sharp inhale as he slowly rubbed his fingers in circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her toes curled as he teased her, and she tried to press harder into his hand. It was futile, she couldn’t get any closer, the ropes suspending her wouldn’t let her.

Bart teased her for a while, alternating between rubbing her clit slowly with his wet fingers and sliding his fingers in and out of her. His fingers spread and caressed her insides, sometimes movements were slow and gentle, and other times they were demanding. Pushing inside of her, spreading her open, and making her gasp. Her toes curled tight and she pulled on the rope holding her ankle up. She wasn’t close to orgasm, but there was a want building for something more from him. 

Neo strained against the ropes a bit, and Bart gave a low and sexy chuckle. He pulled his fingers out of her, relenting on his teasing. She took a few deep breaths, while his hand that had been holding her hip the whole time stroked against her skin. 

“You taste so good Neo. I think you’re going to have to wait a bit long for what you want,” His voice was low and taunting. “Because I want to taste you,” 

Neo couldn’t see what he was doing, but the hand left her hip. It took a moment, but Bart’s hand wrapped around her thigh. She moved her free leg, and Bart stilled, to see if she was signaling that she needed down. But she stopped moving when her foot found his knee on the floor beside her. 

“Trying to figure out what I’m doing? Why spoil the surprise?” Bart’s breath was hot against her skin. He kissed against her thigh, and gave it a soft nip on her skin. “Keep your toes on the floor, as much as you want to wrap it around me,”

Neo rolled her eyes, she knew she needed to keep her leg down. To stop herself from swinging and to be able to let him know she was panicked or hurt. But she had enough self control to keep herself from wrapping around him. 

At least she assumed she did. 

Until she felt Bart’s tongue, wet and hot, along the inside of her lips. She took a sharp breath, and felt the huntsman chuckle against her.

His tongue worked deep and slowly inside of her. Long and languished, taking his time to work his tongue deep in her. Tasting and enjoying her, having his way with Neo while she couldn’t grind herself into his mouth for more. 

His arm wrapped around her thigh, and his tongue stopped sliding in and out of her. Bart’s fingers ran softly between her wet lips and slid up to rub his fingers in circles around her clit. He rubbed it, slowly and firmly, enough to tease her. His tongue slid inside her lips again, wet and warm. Tongue running along her insides and fingers teasing her clit. 

Bart was relentless, and it made Neo struggle against her bindings. It was futile, and she knew it but all she wanted to do was push against him, as the orgasm started to build in her again. She wanted it, and she wasn’t in a position to push him down and ride him until she came. Neo was at his mercy, struggling and huffing lightly as his fingers teased her and his tongue dipped hotly into her. 

And after a few more minutes Bart relented. Leaving her to huff and puff as he kissed softly against her folds. She took the time to catch her breathe as he left wet kisses against her skin. His breath was warm against her skin as she relaxed a bit, her building orgasm relaxing. 

He wasn’t going to do that all night was he? She liked a good tease, but liked more once she got to orgasm. 

“You’re doing so well. I know you don’t like waiting. But I do quite enjoy watching you squirm,” Bart chuckled as he heard him stand up. “We will work on that some other time though I think. Maybe when you’re tied in a more comfortable position I think,” 

If she could shoot him a dirty look over her shoulder, she would have.

“Maybe next time I’ll tie you to the bed and edge you until you can’t take it. That sounds like fun doesn’t it?” She heard him unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. Neo waited, still, a need spreading through her again. And after what felt like too long, she felt the head of his cock run along her opening. 

She shuddered with anticipation. 

“Still good Neo?” She nodded her head in response. As much as he teased her, and as much as he pushed her, Bart was good at checking up on her, making sure she was alright and comfortable. She liked that about him. 

“Alright then, my dear, you’ve been quite patient with me and indulging me,” Bart wrapped one arm around her bent up leg, she didn’t feel the other hand but she felt his cock start to push inside of her. She hummed lightly, feeling the other’s cock spread her, filling her inside. It was long and thick, though not unreasonably so. In a good way, always in a good way. 

Barty groaned, pushing into her slowly. She shuddered in delight once his hips pressed against her backside. Neo huffed softly as the other stilled inside of her. He waited, under she started to squirm against the ropes again. Neo patience was wearing thin. He put a hand on her hip to still her. 

He pulled back slowly, before thrusting back inside of her. It didn’t take him long to get a fast pace, thrusting deep inside of her. He didn’t relent, his cock hard as he fucked her. She wanted to push back against him, to get more friction. To get more. God she wanted more. There had been too much teasing, too much dancing around it. She could feel or orgasm building in her. A heat pooling in her pelvis. But it wasn’t enough, not yet, to get her there. 

She huffed, shaking her head, trying to turn to look at the other, even though she knew she couldn’t. Neo wanted to look at him, so he knew she was close and she just needed that last little push. 

“Shh, it’s alright, I’m almost there darling,” He groaned as she struggled against the ropes. He kissed her calf. His other hand moved to hold her other hip. His thrusts more erratic and harder. “I know you’ve been patient but just a little longer. You’re doing so good. You, fuck, you feel so good,” 

Neo closed her eyes. Listening to Bart’s breathing as he fucked her. His fingers gripped tighter on his hips, gasping and groaning as he worked in and out of her body. Neo huffed and breathed, doing her best to hold on, she was sensitive but not too sensitive yet. The good kind of sensitive that made her squirm and pull against the ropes. 

Finally, one of his hands slipped down her hip, fingers rubbing against her clit. The rubbing from his fingers, and the feeling and the other fucking her hard finally started to push her over the edge. She clenched her jaw, feeling the orgasm hit her. Her insides tightened around him, and she gasped and groaned as he thrust a few more times into her. 

His fingers grabbed hard on her hip, as Bart snapped his hips into her body a final time. He came inside her, and she could feel his cum inside of her. His fingers teased her clit still as he came, making her body shake. 

God it felt so good, her body tensed against the ropes, and she shook. Like every muscle in her body had tightened at the same time. The only thought on her mind was oh god, oh god, oh god,

After a few moments she relaxed. She could hear Bart breathing behind her, calming himself down. Neo heard him swear under his breath as he pulled out from inside of her. She felt so wet, and could feel his cum inside of her. 

“Darling you are wonderful. Do you want to clean up first or get down first,” Bart’s hand rested on her hip. “ Snap for clean up, Foot for getting down. Okay?” Neo nodded softly, before tapping her pointe shoe against the hardwood floor. 

Bart made quick work of getting her untied. He let her leg down first, before untying the rope suspending her from her chest binding. He had an arm under her chest to stop her from falling down, and lowered her to the floor to rest and recover from being tied up for so long. Her legs felt a bit like jello still. 

“You did so wonderful my darling,” Bart gave her kisses and sweet compliments as he untied her. He was always quite sweet after they played like this. He was quite gentle and wonderful when it came to making sure she was taken care of. 

“There. How does that feel, better?” Bart asked when she was finally free of the ropes. His fingers ran over the marks the ropes had left on her, making sure she wasn’t hurt. Neo only nodded in response, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest. Multi-coloured eyes closed as she leaned against him. 

“Bit of bruising on the wrists. Does it hurt at all?” Her head shook in response. 

“That’s good. Did you enjoy yourself?” Neo leaned back.

_‘I did, but I think someone very much enjoyed I couldn’t move,’_

“Quite right. You were exquisite,” Bart leaned in and kissed her hair softly. “Let’s take a bath and relax then my sweet,” Brat took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Neo nodded, and let Bart pick her up to clean up and rest.


End file.
